


Dare or Daring

by xilverlining



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Seungwoo, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, M/M, Top Seungyoun, catgyul, dare or dare, ryeonseung, yohgyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: X1 members go to Seungyoun's villa to celebrate Seungwoo's birthday. Five oldest boys spend the night at Seungyoun's room to drink soju and play games. Seungyoun's idea to play Dare or Dare might have backfired him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Dare or Daring

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/x1lverlining/status/1209841633035816962

It's Seungwoo's birthday today. Seungyoun offered all X1 members to celebrate it at his villa. It's far away from the city's hecticness. Seungwoo hesitated at first, thinking he wouldn't want to trouble Seungyoun. But Seungyoun convinced Seungwoo that it's a good opportunity for them to have fun and relax after a while.

They arrived at the villa up the hill. It's so big everyone is in awe. A modern villa with huge windows and high ceiling. Complete with swimming pool, even. There are five bedrooms they can use. Seungwoo can't have his own room this time so they decides to determine roommates using rope game.

Seungyoun asks the maid to get him a box and ropes from the warehouse. Wooseok and Hangyul take on the task of preparing the props. They split the ropes into 5 parts, 4 with 2 ends and 1 with 3 ends. They put the middle part inside the box and close the lid, so now they can only see the ends of the ropes.

All the members gather around the box to choose their rope end. Seungwoo lets the younger ones choose first. It's his habit to give way to other people. After everyone else grabbed the ropes, Seungwoo is the last one to do so. Seungyoun takes the cue to pull their ropes at the same time.

"One… two… three!"

Dohyon screams as he's so happy to be in the same room with Eunsang again just like at the dorm. Dongpyo gets to share a room with Hyeongjun. Minhee ends up with Junho. Yohan, Wooseok and Hangyul pull the rope with 3 ends. Lastly, Seungwoo and Seungyoun pull the same rope.

"Whoa, I get to monopolize the birthday boy tonight!" teases Seungyoun.

"Don't be silly, Seungyoun. That's more reason for us to barge into your room," declares Wooseok.

And they really end up doing that. After surprising Seungwoo with birthday cake, having dinner barbeque party and play some games in the courtyard, 5 oldest members flock at Seungyoun's room. They bring the remaining cake and snacks there, accompanied with some soju as well. They're all drinking a bit too much.

"Guys~ Why don't we play a game again~?" asks Seungyoun full of enthusiasm even though he's clearly drunk.

"You really love games, don't you?" responds Hangyul while munching the snacks.

"Bring it on, Seungyoun-hyung!" shouts Yohan who's somehow full of energy.

"Dare or… Dare!!"

Seungwoo looks confused. "I'm not knowledgeable about games… Care to explain, anyone?" asks Seungwoo. He's sipping his soju continuously and yet still sober. He seems like so, at least.

"It's like Truth or Dare except it's only Dare. When someone is chosen, they are given a task to complete. If they don’t like the first dare, they can choose to be given another dare, but they must complete the second dare." Wooseok gets an idea as he's explaining.

"How about we sit in a circle on the floor and let the bottle decides? The one sitting at the direction of the mouth of the bottle is the one to do the dare, and one of the two people sitting at the bottom side of the bottle is the commander?" he continues.

Even Seungwoo who has the highest alcohol tolerance among them is starting to look tipsy. Drunk as they might be, they just obey whatever Wooseok ask. The order of the sitting position clockwise: Seungyoun, Seungwoo, Yohan, Wooseok, Hangyul.

First round, Seungwoo has to do the dare. The commander is either Hangyul or Wooseok. Wooseok gives the opportunity to Hangyul. Hangyul asks Seungwoo to serenade the person to his right, which is Seungyoun. Seungwoo does as told, right at Seungyoun's ear, making him giggles because he feels ticklish.

Next round it's Hangyul's turn. Yohan wants to do the command no matter what. Seungwoo lets him take the role. He's curious what Yohan will come up with.

"Do four cartwheels in a row!"

"The fuck… I don't have the energy to do that… Think of something else, will ya?"

"Then… Be my pet for the next one hour!"

"No shit, Yohan! I knew you're up to something. Fine… At least I just need to sit- Wha?!"

Yohan suddenly stands up and pulls Hangyul's hand. They get out of the room without saying goodnight or anything, leaving everyone else speechless.

"Oh, my…" Wooseok mutters, "I'll join them later on."

"Join them? Sleeping?" asks Seungwoo clueless.

Wooseok smiles, holding back his laughter. "Yes, sure. Sleeping."

Now there are just three of them left. They conclude they will have one last round before heading to sleep. Wooseok takes the initiative to spin the bottle.

The mouth of the bottle is directed at Seungyoun. And as usual Seungwoo just lets whoever else take the liberty. Wooseok definitely won't let this chance slides. He knows Seungyoun has a thing for Seungwoo.

"Seungyoun. Kiss the person to your left."

Seungwoo spurts out the soju he's drinking. His eyes widen. Can't believe what he just heard. "Wait, what?! Why would you ask something like that?? Seungyounie, make him change the dar-"

Seungyoun brings his face to Seungwoo's face, their nose touching each other. "I don't mind, though, Seungwoo-hyung~"

He kisses Seungwoo's lips without his permission, grabs Seungwoo's head and kisses him deeper. Seungwoo resists at first but he's slowly drowning in it. He's liking it. He's blaming it on the alcohol. Seungyoun pushes Seungwoo onto the floor and not letting go.

Wooseok enjoys what he's seeing and whistles. "Alright. I'm gonna join the other two. They might be at it right now. You guys have fun~" says Wooseok as he leaves the room and closes the door.

Seungyoun and Seungwoo continues kissing for a long while on the floor. Seungyoun licks Seungwoo's lips and bites them. He's asking for an entrance. He wants more. Seungwoo opens up his mouth slowly. Seungyoun dives in right away. He's licking every part inside Seungwoo's mouth. Reaching the roof. Sucking his tongue. Making him lets out moans which drives Seungyoun crazy.

"Nnnhh?!" Seungwoo can feel Seungyoun's hard dick beneath those jeans. Seungyoun is rubbing it onto Seungwoo's. It's suffocating. But feels so good he can't stop. Even Seungwoo is starting to move his hips, finding his own pleasure.

Seungyoun breaks the kiss. He grabs one of Seungwoo's hands and places it on his crotch. Seungwoo gets embarrassed, feeling almost directly how hard Seungyoun is right now.

"Hyung… I want you, badly… Can we?" pleads Seungyoun. His breath is heavy.

Seungwoo bites his lips and nods slightly. But that's enough for Seungyoun to take it as a consent. That's all he needs. Seungyoun grabs Seungwoo's arm to help him get up from the floor, only to push him onto the bed afterwards. Seungyoun kisses Seungwoo's neck as he unbuttons Seungwoo's shirt.

"S-Seungyounie… Don't bite- Don't leave marks around the neck…"

Seungyoun smirks. "Then… How about here?" He bites Seungwoo's nipple lightly, grazing his teeth on it.

"Aaahn! N-no… Not there, too- Haahh!" Seungwoo's words don't match his body that's arching upwards asking for more.

"Seungwoo-hyung… Your nipples are so red and perky… Have you always been like this?" asks Seungyoun as he keeps sucking and pinching the nipples, ignoring what Seungwoo said.

"That's- nonsense… It's because you- Nnnhh-"

Seungwoo didn't realise one of Seungyoun's hands was unzipping his pants, and now rubbing his length. Seungyoun moves back. He pulls down Seungwoo's pants completely and throws it away.

"Seungyounie… What are you- Hnnh?!"

Seungyoun begins sucking Seungwoo's dick. He spreads Seungwoo's legs and teases Seungwoo's hole with his finger. It's too tight.

"Hyung, pass me that bag near your head…"

Seungwoo asks no more questions. He does as Seungyoun told him. Not knowing what Seungyoun is going to take out from that bag.

It's a body lotion. Seungyoun pours it quite a lot onto his hand, smears it all over. Then he inserts one finger into Seungwoo.

"Haaahhn…" Seungwoo looks like he's enjoying it. "Seungyounie… It feels weird…"

"Yeah? How about I add one more finger?" asks Seungyoun but he does it right away anyway.

Seungwoo shows an expression that's a mix of pain and pleasure. At that moment Seungyoun realises Seungwoo either never takes it up his ass before, or maybe it has been a long time for him. Who knows.

Seungyoun sticks to two fingers. He's afraid he might hurt Seungwoo, planning to not enter him. Not now. They can just pleasure themselves with rubbing each other, Seungyoun thought. He takes out his fingers, making Seungwoo whines, unsatisfied.

But it doesn't take long for them to feel the pleasure together. Seungyoun rubs both of their dicks together. The stickiness of the lotion on Seungyoun's hand makes it feel a lot better. Seungwoo rubs along, following Seungyoun's hand.

"W-wait… Seungyounie- Too fast! Aaahn-" Seungwoo comes first, spurting semen all over Seungyoun's shirt.

Seungyoun stops his hand while he still hasn't reached his own climax yet. Seungwoo looks guarded when Seungyoun takes clothes off.

"Hyung, can you rub mine again?"

"...Wait, weren't you going to enter me?"

"You're too tight, Hyung. It might hurt."

Seungwoo suddenly hugs Seungyoun tightly and whispers in his ear. "But I want you, Seungyounie… I want yours… in me-"

Seungyoun pushes Seungwoo down while looking like he's being eaten up by his lust.

"Don't complain if you can't walk tomorrow."

Seungwoo enters Seungwoo's hole bit by bit. As expected, it's still too tight. He has a hard time pushing in. Seungwoo bites his bottom lip too hard it might swell.

"Here, Hyung, bite the pillow instead. I don't want you to get hurt more than this."

"Hmmmphh-!" Seungwoo's moans get muffled in the pillow when Seungyoun finally enters him all the way.

"Mmh… It's all in, Hyung… Fuck- It's way too tight inside you… So warm- Haahh-"

Seungyoun removes the pillow from Seungwoo's mouth and kisses him. He licks the part where Seungwoo has bitten. And then kisses him deeply, making him feel comfortable.

"Seungwoo-hyung… Can I move now?"

Seungwoo nods and buries his face in Seungyoun's shoulder. Seungyoun moves slowly. It feels like he can come right away if he's rushing it. He lets Seungwoo matches his breath with his movement.

"Aahhah!! S-Seungyounie… There- Haahh!"

"Here?" Seungyoun thrusts deeper onto the spot where Seungwoo feels pleasure the most. He can't help but do it faster. He wants to hear more of that loud moan of Seungwoo.

"The room is soundproof, Hyung. Please. Let it out more… Haa- I'm close, Seungwoo-hyung-"

"Aaaah! Seungyounie... I'm going crazy- I'm- coming again! Hahnn-"

Seungyoun was way too drowned in the pleasure that he forgot to pull out. He let out all his sperm inside Seungwoo. Seungwoo reaches climax for the second time. Seungyoun lies down beside Seungwoo, stares at him for a little while and kisses his forehead. They fall asleep together.

\---

The next morning, the members have breakfast together in the dining room. But two members are absent, Seungwoo and Hangyul. Seungyoun is the last one to join at the dining table. The younger members look worried.

"Seungwoo got a stomach ache. But it's okay, I'll take care of him," explains Seungyoun.

"What a coincidence. Hangyul said he doesn't feel well, too. He said he can't walk. Probably from hangover," Wooseok adds.

"I'll nurse him all day. No worries~" says Yohan cheerfully.

Seungyoun stares at Wooseok, only to be returned with a smile.

'Wooseok, this can't be all your doing, right?'

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Seungwoo ☺️💞


End file.
